oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Yanille
Yanille (pronounced jæniːl; "Yah-neel" or "Yann-eel" ) is a members-only city that lies to the south of Ardougne. It is the city of the wizards and contains the exclusive Wizards' Guild. Yanille is beset by Ogres from the south and west, and players find out during the Watchtower quest that this is the reason it is so heavily defended by guards. In the past the city was also used for a player made Fletching and Alchemy guild on world 132. As of 9 November 2009 Yanille now has two more points of entry in the form of a new ladder and a new door. Travel *Home teleport to Yanille *To the north lies the Fight Arena, the Tree Gnome Village, a Monastery, Port Khazard and (further north) East Ardougne *To the south lies the Ogre City of Gu'Tanoth *To the east of Castle Wars *To the east is a small archipelago inhabited by a gnome named Hazelmere. *To the north-west is the Watchtower (cast Watchtower Teleport, level 58 Magic required) *To the north-west is Tree Gnome Village (Spirit Tree). *To the north is a Fairy Ring teleport, CIQ. *Inside the city is a house portal, which can be reached with a house teleport spell or tablet if your POH is located in Yanille. If the Love Story quest has been completed, a Yanille tablet (made from a chipped Teleport to House tablet) can be used to teleport to the Yanille house portal, even if your house is located elsewhere. Notable features Bank There is a standard bank in eastern Yanille with a Deposit Box and several bankers. A long time ago, many players used to gather in this bank, in an unofficial guild, where common activities include Fletching, Alchemy, Herblore and Firemaking. After the recent updates, the currently unstable economy, and the new alching animations, most players have left the guild. Yanille is considered as one of the best places to train Firemaking because since the bank is located in the eastern part of the city, players do not have to do as much running around compared to a bank located in the west. Wizards' Guild The Wizards' Guild requires 66 Magic to enter. High level wizards can buy runes and mystic robes, mine pure essence, and range or mage captured zombies for experience. There are also four portals that lead to other places in Gielinor located on the top floor of the guild. The Wizards' Guild also gives access to the closest rune essence mine to a bank in the game. Aleck's Hunter Emporium Aleck's Hunter Emporium is a shop that sells various items for players training the Hunter skill. Yanille is conveniently located just north of Feldip Hills, a major hunting area. Pet shop Yanille has a pet shop just east of Aleck's Hunter Emporium. It is a shop selling Summoning pets. Dragon Inn Players can buy three types of beer in the Dragon Inn. *Beer - just like in any other inn. *Dragon Bitter - increases strength by 2 and reduces attack by 3 temporarily. *Greenman's Ale - Increases herblore by 1 temporarily. *This is one of the locations you need to go to for the Alfred Grimhand Barcrawl miniquest. House portal Just west of Bert's house is a house portal. To move a house to this portal you must have 50 Construction. You must pay an Estate agent 25,000 coins to move to Yanille. Players often move their house to Yanille because of the proximity to the bank. Khazard mine While technically not part of Yanille, the Khazard Mine is located north-east of the city, it is one of the closest mines to a bank in the game, and provides excellent experience for miners wishing to get levels quickly. You can find the following ores at the mine: *1 coal *8 iron *4 clay *2 copper *7 tin *2 mithril Yanille Agility dungeon Yanille Agility dungeon can be very useful to high level players training Herblore, but high levels of Agility are required to penetrate deep into the dungeon. There are two ways of entering the dungeon, either just north of the city by slashing a spider web with an edged weapon or knife, or by having 82 thieving and entering the dungeon just south of the bank. Watchtower The watchtower is located just outside the north-west wall of Yanille. It is the start of the Watchtower quest, and the place you teleport into when you use the Watchtower Teleport spell, unless the player changes it to the centre of Yanille after completing the Ardougne Tasks. There are watchmen on the second floor who require 65 Thieving to steal from. They yield 60 coins, bread, and 137.5 experience per successful pickpocket. There is also a fountain just outside the watchtower. Players needing faster access to either the dungeon, or the bank, or the watchtower (travelling between two of the three) will find the Agility shortcut under the wall, which requires just 16 Agility to use, quite useful. Anvils The anvils in Yanille are the second closest to a bank in the game, the closest being the anvil next to the Varrock west bank. Many high level smiths choose to forge here because it's quieter, and they can also occasionally go into the Wizards' Guild to buy runes that they can sell at a profit later. Cooking shop The Cooking shop in Yanille sells several items, namely: * Pie dishes (10) * Cooking apples (0) * Cake tins (10) * Bowls (10) * Potatoes (10) * Tinderboxes (10) * Jugs (10) * Pots (30) * Chocolate bars (10) * Flour (500) * Empty cups (10) There is also a churn (for making butter, cream, or cheese), a sink for water, and a range for Cooking. Hops patch The hops patch is used in the Farming skill. It is watched over by a farmer named Selena. Between the wheat field patch and Bert's house there's a mysterious hole in the ground, which is a one way exit from the Skavid caves. It can be examined, which gives the examine text "A hole", and should not to be confused with the Agility shortcut just north of the hops patch. Eastern archipelago The archipelago to the east of Yanille is home to many Jungle spiders which are sometimes hunted for their carcasses which are used in Spirit spider pouches. Players have to visit the archipelago in The Grand Tree quest. Hazelmere, the gnome mage, may be found up a ladder here. Players may have to go to the archipelago to bring him food as he is a regular customer of the Gnome Restaurant. Inhabitants Non-player characters *Wizards' Guild: **Zavistic Rarve **Wizard Distentor **Wizard Frumscone **Robe Store Owner *Watchtower Wizard *Aleck *Bert *Colonel Radick *Guard Captain *Hazelmere - on the eastern archipelago. Monsters *Colonel Radick - between the gates at the west wall. *Imps - just north-east of the city and inside the city *Cows - just north of Yanille wall. *Jungle Spiders - on the archipelago to the east. *Soldiers - all along the walls of Yanille, go up the stairs at the west gate. *Tower Guards - upstairs at the west gate. *Unicorns - to the south of the wall. *Watchmen - in the Watchtower. *Dwarves- to the south of the city. *Men - in guest house. Quests *The Hand in the Sand - Can be started east of the sandbox. *Swan Song - Involves the Magic Guild. *Wanted! - The Dragon Inn is the answer to the Greenman's ale clue. *Zogre Flesh Eaters - Involves the Magic Guild *Watchtower - Started just outside the north-west wall of Yanille. Music *Magic Dance *Big Chords *Long Ago References fi:Yanille es:Yanille nl:Yanille Category:Kandarin Category:Cities Category:POH Locations Category:Locations Category:Guild Locations